The present invention relates to the same type of foundation and wall drainage systems as is well shown and covered in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,866. While such system works well, there are always improvements that can be made in the drainage of foundations and walls as basements in many buildings are subjected to a variety of conditions that force water into the foundation wall and that produce a seepage of water into the basement of the home or building.
In my prior construction, drainage openings were formed in the inside of the lowermost course of blocks forming the foundation wall and water flowing from such drainage openings then could flow down through the gravel filling material to a drainage tile provided adjacent the internal edge of the footer supporting the foundation wall. While this system has worked well, the material used for filling around the footer, foundation wall and drainage openings may become tightly packed and sand and gravel may pack into such construction and tend to slow down or prevent good drainage through the system.
There have also been other systems to provide the good drainage for foundations and U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,925, for example, provides a sheet of plastic placed over a portion of the gravel provided in the foundation to aid in controlling water seepage and flow, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,185 is of interest as it provides a plastic duct formed at the corner between the foundation wall and the basement floor to aid in drainage action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,982 was another approach to wall drainage and it comprises providing a special drainage tube connected to the interior of the hollow blocks of a foundation wall to drain water to a point external of the building foundation.
A subterranean wall drain unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,765 that utilizes an impervious plastic sheet formed into a drain unit with water previous sheet material to be affixed to the outer wall of a foundation to aid in preventing water entrance into the foundation wall. Yet other patents of general interest in the drainage field for foundations include U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,672 which relieves external hydrostatic pressure from the foundation and U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,362 that has a filamentry filter layer in the foundation construction for drainage and seepage control purposes.